Une histoire de tardigrade
by MayPanda42
Summary: Après leur épuisante vidéoconférence avec Jacques Grimault, Vled et Mendax se retrouvent pour un petit apéro de fin de soirée. Et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'un petit verre d'alcool ? (écriture en collaboration, les reviews c'est cool :3) [VLEDAX] [TRONCHE EN BIAIS] [VledxMendax] [mention de sexe]


Disclaimer : _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec Winter, un ami qui malheureusement n'a pas de compte ..._

 _Bien entendu, les personnes évoquées ne sont pas notre propriété (ce serait un peu flippant en même temps), et si son contenu dérange une des personnes concernées nous la supprimerons aussitôt !_

 _NB : mention de sexe plus ou moins explicite, mais rien de cru : je mets quand même en M au cas où, dites-moi si vous jugez que ça vaut moins !  
_

— Et… coupez ! conclut Loki, soulagé de mettre fin à cette extravagante vidéoconférence avec Jacques Grimault.

Il lança un regard distrait à sa montre et ne put retenir une grimace.

— Une demi-heure de retard… Bon, du coup je ne pourrai pas rester plus d'un quart d'heure, le dernier train est à minuit.

Vled poussa un soupir las avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

— Je sors le crémant ? Je pense qu'on aura au moins besoin de ça pour se remettre du rat-taupe nu.

Loki, occupé à ranger son trépied, surprit sans le relever le sourire attendri de Mendax.

— Vous êtes irrécupérables, bande d'alcooliques, lança ce dernier sans cesser de sourire.

Vled revint avec trois verres pleins à ras bord et la bouteille, qu'il posa de manière suggestive devant le biologiste.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, protesta-t-il vindicativement.

— Tu as besoin de boire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tardigrade, rétorqua Vled, d'un air faussement intraitable.

— Ah, dans ce cas… Comment refuser ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Loki levait les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai l'impression de tenir la chandelle, ironisa le cameraman.

Les deux compères hésitèrent un bref instant avant de rire, ce que Loki ne put cette fois-ci s'empêcher de relever. Le dégarni accusa le coup. Était-il possible que ces deux-là entretinssent une relation plus complexe que celle qu'ils laissaient transparaître d'ordinaire ? Était-ce cette croisade psychologique contre le conspirationniste qui les avait désinhibés ? Il lui sembla soudainement qu'il valait mieux se donner une marge d'avance pour ne pas rater ce train…

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller, j'aimerais bien éviter de dormir dehors, plaisanta-t-il en récupérant ses affaires.

Vled et Mendax semblaient avoir compris. La gêne s'empara des trois fanfarons. Vled, un verre à la main, se leva pour saluer leur ami ; Mendax, quant à lui, resta proscrit sur le canapé.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Loki se retourna une dernière fois.

— Bon, les tourtereaux, évitez quand même de finir beurrés comme des petits Lu !

Le rictus forcé de Vled confirma les hypothèses de Loki, qui s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

La porte se referma.

— J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, articula Mendax.

— Tu nous as cramés en restant assis sans rien dire, s'agaça Vled. Tu aurais pu faire un effort, tu étais le premier à vouloir que ça ne se sache pas !

— Peut-être, mais j'ai une excuse.

— Et je peux savoir laquelle ?

— …Tardigrade.

— Pfff, tu me désespères…

Le musicologue - dont le verre et celui que Loki avait à peine touché s'étaient mystérieusement vidés - releva la tête et croisa le regard désarmant de Mendax. Touché.

Il s'avança à pas feutrés, et s'assit le plus proche possible de son sceptique préféré. Ce dernier glissa sur le canapé jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de Vled contre son épaule.

— Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton verre, fit remarquer le musicien d'un ton joueur, avec la ferme intention d'y remédier.

Ses doigts de pianiste s'enroulèrent autour du verre vierge de toute gorgée pour porter le nectar aux lèvres de son amant, et ressentit une immense satisfaction lorsque le fluide coula en lui. Mendax, visiblement surpris par le geste de son compagnon, fut pris d'une quinte de toux après la première lampée, arrachant au passage un sourire amusé à Vled.

— Petit joueur…

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà forcé à manger de la viande, moi ? jeta Mendax, passablement grognon.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Vled il ressentit soudain une bouffée de culpabilité et s'éloigna inconsciemment du scientifique qui, ne voulant pas pâlir la joie de leur intimité, enveloppa ses épaules de son bras rassurant, le ramenant tout contre lui.

— Excuse-moi, c'est l'autre anti-sceptique qui m'a mis les nerfs à vif. — Si ce n'est que ça, ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger…

— A quoi tu penses ?

Mais Mendax connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le visage de son compagnon se rapprocher lentement du sien en même temps que son corps se redressait afin d'optimiser le contact ; alors que déjà, les lèvres se frôlaient puis se pressaient sans un mouvement. La passion devrait attendre, car là, tout de suite, ce dont les deux sceptiques avaient le plus besoin, c'était de douceur. La pression de cette soirée acharnée se faisait maintenant pleinement sentir alors qu'elle s'envolait, laissant place à des papillons roses invisibles dans le ventre des amants. Le temps s'était suspendu à la corde de la langueur. Vled et Mendax reprirent enfin leur souffle, se plongeant chacun dans le regard apaisé de l'autre. Les masques étaient tombés, il l'avaient vu au fond de leurs yeux : les petits jeux faussement innocents et les blagues prétendument moqueuses n'étaient plus d'actualité. Ce n'étaient plus ce dont ils avaient envie. Corps contre corps, visages à un souffle chaud de distance, sensibilités à fleur de peau : leur sérieux et leur silence les brûlaient dans l'expectative de la prochaine salve.

L'homme aux cravates improbables - qui s'était retrouvé, on ne sait comment, assis à califourchon sur le grisonnant – posa lentement sa joue contre celle de sa moitié pour mieux lui susurrer à l'oreille ses vers magiques d'une voix suave dont il était le seul à avoir le secret :

 _Quand ton col de couleur rose_

 _Se donne à mon embrassement_

 _Et ton œil languit doucement_

 _D'une paupière à demi close,..._

À son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Mendax qui poursuivit :

 _...Mon âme se fond du désir_

 _Dont elle est ardemment pleine_

 _Et ne peut souffrir à grand peine_

 _La force d'un si grand plaisir._

Vled était sidéré :

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais ce poème ?

— Depuis que j'adore t'entendre le réciter, répliqua Mendax tout en jouant avec le plus haut bouton de la chemise de sa muse, qui se détacha tel la note initiatrice du premier mouvement d'une symphonie envoûtante qui eut raison de ladite chemise.

Le deuxième mouvement fit voler celle de Mendax, le troisième fut impitoyable envers toutes formes de tissus, et le quatrième, enfin, fit se lever les corps et fusionner la chair dans des étreintes sauvages et passionnées.

Mais le concert ne devait pas s'arrêter là, car déjà les cœurs tambourinant battaient la cadence d'une musique chaude aux percussions organiques. Leurs souffles mêlés se muèrent en bassons, en clairons, en hautbois. Enfin, leur esprit embrumé par la chaleur lancinante étoffait l'orchestre de notes qui ne pouvaient exister que dans le merveilleux Univers des songes. Les amants performaient leur danse onirique avec de plus en plus de cœur à l'ouvrage comme pour mieux faire honneur à cette musique céleste. La notion même de temps ne faisait plus sens à cet instant, puisque leur monde se résumait à des sensations synesthésiques, des sons sourds, des impressions soudaines et suaves qui se succédaient en se bousculant. Tout tournait autour d'eux, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par tomber à la renverse sur un matelas qui se trouvait être là par le plus grand des bonheurs.

Nul ne pouvait alors comprendre la mélodie qui poignait, pas même les deux comparses devenus simples spectateurs de leur valse sur coussins. Si nul ne pouvait comprendre la mélodie, le premier venu aurait toutefois su dire que le chef d'orchestre -y en avait-il seulement un ?- s'agitait comme un beau diable en accélérant un peu plus la cadence à chaque nouveau gémissement. Les sensations s'empilaient les unes sur les autres telles les instruments du Boléro jusqu'à atteindre la félicité extatique caractéristique de la beauté véritable. Tous les démons de l'enfer et les anges du paradis se joignirent dans une fantastique ovation à nos deux champions qui ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans le sommeil des justes. Alors les bras de Morphée vinrent s'ajouter à l'étreinte brûlante que Vled et Mendax s'offraient déjà. Ils demeurèrent ainsi sous le regard bienveillant de la lune et le commérage impudique des étoiles, et ce jusqu'au petit matin. Les astres de la nuit ayant pris leur retraite, ce fut l'étoile diurne qui tira les amants de leur cocon de chaleur et de songes. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent comme pour la première fois, et chacun devinait la mélodie de la soirée gravée dans l'esprit de l'autre. Une bonne musique est toujours difficile à se sortir de la tête. Cependant, un bon compositeur sait renouveler son art et offrir des souvenirs plus beaux à chaque fois...


End file.
